Drzewo Pamięci
by partofforever
Summary: Jedenastoletni Tom Riddle przybywa do Hogwartu, licząc na nowe życie. Niechciany i odrzucony nie znajduje jednak tego, czego szukał. Są rzeczy, których nie potrafi odmienić żadna magia, jednak istnieją moce o wiele od niej silniejsze.


**Drzewo pamięci**

\- Tu jest zupełnie tak samo!

Nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego to wykrzyczał.

Rozejrzał się ze zdziwieniem wokół siebie i zauważył, że stoi nad jeziorem. Nie był pewien, jak się tu znalazł. Pamiętał tylko, że wybiegł z pokoju wspólnego bez oglądania się za siebie. Słyszał śmiech za plecami.

A przecież wszystko miało się zmienić. Miał być nareszcie wśród ludzi, dla których nie byłby inny, nie byłby dziwny. Jak bardzo się mylił! Tak łatwo uwierzył we wszystko, co mówił stary nauczyciel, że zapomniał o tym, co sam już wiedział o ludziach. I o ile magia okazała się prawdziwa – przecież trzymał w kieszeni najprawdziwszą różdżkę, a do szkoły przywiózł go pociąg odjeżdżający z ukrytego w środku Londynu peronu – poza tym drobnym szczegółem nic nie różniło Hogwartu od jego poprzedniej szkoły. Cóż, tam niektórzy się go bali. A przynajmniej lubił to sobie wmawiać. Nie chciał przyznać nawet przed sobą, że jakiś respekt czuli przed nim co najwyżej młodsi uczniowie i dzieci z sierocińca. Starsi uważali go w najlepszym przypadku za nieszkodliwego dziwoląga. W najgorszym za idealny obiekt drwin.

Potrafił się bronić. Zdarzało się, że dzieciom, które go atakowały, przytrafiało się coś złego. Ale nie zawsze nad tym panował. Nie wiedział przecież, co – i jak - się właściwie dzieje.

Szkoła nie była taka zła – między lekcjami nie było aż tak wiele czasu, by ktoś mógł mu coś zrobić. Musiał tylko pamiętać, żeby nie tracić z oczu któregoś z nauczycieli. Nie dlatego, żeby wołać o pomoc – to było w pewnym sensie poniżej jego godności. Nauczyciel był po prostu sam w sobie wystarczającą ochroną. Wystarczyło przypomnieć ewentualnym napastnikom, że są w zasięgu wzroku kogoś dorosłego i zwykle dawali wtedy za wygraną. Poza tym był całkiem dobry w uciekaniu. Nienawidził uciekać, ale często tylko to mógł zrobić. Był za mały, za słaby, żeby kogokolwiek przestraszyć. Jasne, Amy i Dennis aż zaniemówili z przerażenia, ale niewiele brakowało, a on też postradałby zmysły. Kiedy zaprowadził ich do tej jaskini, nie miał pojęcia, co się stanie. Chciał tylko, żeby przestali się z niego śmiać. I przestali. Przestali w ogóle mówić. Nie do końca o to mu chodziło. A królik Billy'ego? To prawda, że był wściekły, kiedy się pokłócili, ale kiedy królik umarł, naprawdę żałował. Oczywiście tylko przez chwilę – inne dzieci go nie lubiły i ich zemsta była kwestią czasu.

Próbował nauczyć się nie przywiązywać do rzeczy, ale w sierocińcu te małe, właściwie bezużyteczne drobiazgi stanowiły o całym indywidualizmie człowieka. Dla wychowawców był beznadziejnym przypadkiem, kolejnym dzieckiem, na które nie potrafią znaleźć sposobu innego niż krzyk. Dla dzieci był dziwolągiem; odrzucały go od samego początku, jakby instynktownie wyczuwały, że do nich nie pasuje.

I rzeczywiście nie pasował. Sam zaczął w to wierzyć już kilka lat wcześniej, bo tylko tak potrafił się zmierzyć z otoczeniem. Kiedy śmiali się z niego, sam próbował się przekonać, że kiedyś odpłaci im pięknym za nadobne, że przyjdzie dzień, w którym to on będzie silniejszy. Mówił sobie, że jest lepszy. Uczył się rzeczywiście bardzo dobrze, ale to tylko przysparzało mu wrogów. Nie wiedział, jak właściwie został odludkiem, dlaczego tak się stało. Jednak kiedy było mu bardzo źle i czuł, że jeszcze chwila i zwariuje z bólu, którego nie potrafił nawet nazwać, wyobrażał sobie, że pewnego dnia w drzwiach jego pokoju stanie Ktoś. Zwykle tym Kimś był jego ojciec, potężny, bogaty, szanowany, szukający go od lat, oddzielony od syna jakimś złowrogim podstępem, zapewne przez zawiść innych ludzi. Czasami zamiast ojca wyobrażał sobie wujka, a może nawet ciotkę, czasami dziadka, kiedy indziej przyjaciela rodziców, którzy tragicznie zginęli. Jednak czasami ból był zbyt wielki i jakiś głos podpowiadał mu, że nikt nie przyjdzie. Przecież matka umarła przy porodzie, a o ojcu nikt nic nie wiedział. Był tylko kolejnym niechcianym dzieckiem, pewnie bękartem albo synem prostytutki. W takich chwilach jego ból zamieniał się w złość, a złość zamieniała się w nienawiść – nienawiść do matki zbyt słabej, żeby go ochronić, ojca, którego wcale nie obchodził, sierocińca, w którym musiał tak nędznie egzystować, nauczycieli, dla których był tylko jednym z wielu, dzieci, które też go nie lubiły.

I kiedy pewnego dnia Ktoś rzeczywiście stanął w progu jego pokoju, nie dał po sobie poznać, jak bardzo się boi. Bał się, że to wszystko nie dzieje się naprawdę, że dziwny mężczyzna zniknie, albo jeszcze gorzej – obieca mu kolejną wizytę, a potem nigdy więcej się nie pojawi. Dlatego chciał sprawić wrażenie zimnego i obojętnego, jakby nie był zbyt zainteresowany. Podejrzewał, że zupełnie mu się to nie udało. Poza tym mężczyzna zrobił coś, co go rozwścieczyło. Najpierw podpalił szafę, a potem kazał mu się przyznać do kradzieży. Jak śmiał robić z niego złodzieja? Przecież nie był jakimś głupim kieszonkowcem. Chciał tylko mieć coś, co mógłby... co mógłby po prostu _mieć_. Nie dla zabawy, nie dla jakiejś szczególnej przydatności. Chciał _coś_ mieć, bo to sprawiało, że czuł się choć trochę normalniej. Trochę bardziej jak dziecko. Czy żądał zbyt wiele? Nie polubił czarodzieja. Tak, czarodzieja. Bardziej niż to, że jest czarodziejem, poruszyła go płonąca szafa. Czy od dawna nie zakładał, że jest inny, że jest lepszy? W końcu okazało się, że ma rację.

Kiedy Dumbledore, bo tak nazywał się mężczyzna, wymusił na nim obietnicę zwrócenia przywłaszczonych przedmiotów i zniknął, zostawiając instrukcje dotyczące dotarcia na ulicę Pokątną, zaczął się naprawdę cieszyć. Był nawet miły dla pani Cole, co przyprawiło ją o szok większy niż wszystkie jego dotychczasowe dziwne zachowania. Oddał zabrane rzeczy – co prawda nie twarzą w twarz, ale wszystko wróciło do szafek pierwotnych właścicieli bez szwanku. Po co mu stare jo-jo, kiedy już niedługo będzie miał rzeczy o wiele wspanialsze niż to wszystko? Różdżka! To chyba cieszyło go najbardziej – wizyta w sklepie starego (i trochę strasznego) Ollivandera szczególnie zapadła mu w pamięć. „To różdżka wybiera czarodzieja". W jakiś sposób poczuł się wyróżniony, jakby nareszcie był w odpowiednim miejscu. Co prawda książki i szaty musiał kupić używane, ale akurat to nie było dla niego nic nowego. Podejrzewał, że wśród czarodziejów mało kto przejmuje się rzeczami takimi jak zasobność portfela, a właściwie sakiewki, bo to głównie w nich czarodzieje trzymali magiczne monety, jak zdążył zauważyć.

Jakże się mylił... Już na zaczarowanym peronie zobaczył, że chyba za wcześnie założył, że od tej chwili jego życie ulegnie diametralnej zmianie. Wszystkie dzieci, które zobaczył, przyjechały na dworzec z rodzicami, a czasami także z rodzeństwem. Starsi uczniowie stali w grupkach, śmiejąc się głośno i przekrzykując. W pociągu usiadł w pustym przedziale, jeszcze po trochu licząc na to, że ktoś się do niego dosiądzie. Nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło. Oczywiście nie twierdził, że potrzebuje czyjegoś towarzystwa, ale ciągle wydawało mu się, że z sąsiednich przedziałów dochodzą dźwięki wesołych rozmów i tylko on siedzi zupełnie sam.

Pocieszał się myślą o szkole. Wyciągnął nawet z kufra zniszczony egzemplarz Historii Hogwartu i po raz kolejny pogrążył się w lekturze rozdziału opowiadającego o czterech domach. Zastanawiał się, do którego trafi. Jeszcze poprzedniego wieczoru założyłby się, że wyląduje w Ravenclaw – przecież lubił się uczyć, w szkole był zawsze najlepszy, ale teraz ogarnęły go pewne obawy. Może w magii nie będzie wcale taki dobry? Co prawda wypróbował zaklęcie lewitujące na swoim kufrze i wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, ale czy to w ogóle o czymś świadczyło? Na pewno nie o niezwykłych umiejętnościach. Odniósł wrażenie, że czeka go co najwyżej Hufflepuff – oczywiście nie uważał, że to jakiś szczególnie zły dom, ale czytając Historię Hogwartu odniósł wrażenie, że trafiają tam wszyscy, którzy nie są wystarczająco odważni jak Gryfoni, inteligentni jak Krukoni i przebiegli jak Ślizgoni.

Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy Tiara Przydziału praktycznie od razu wykrzyknęła „Slytherin"! Oszołomiony i jak we śnie ruszył do stołu pełnego już uczniów. Przed nim przydzielono tu ciemnowłosego Cygnusa Blacka i bladego Abraxasa Malfoya. Usiadł między nimi i znów poczuł, że to wszystko jest jak sen. Piękny, realistyczny sen. Jednak jedzenie miało smak, sok dyniowy naprawdę gasił pragnienie, a ludzie wokół niego rozmawiali na zupełnie prawdziwe tematy. Co prawda nie bardzo wiedział, czym właściwie są Armaty z Chudley, ani dlaczego ktoś o nazwisku Kettleburn powinien w końcu zrezygnować z pracy, ale nikomu to najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało. Uczniowie traktowali go zupełnie normalnie, jakby był jednym z nich... Moment, przecież _był_ jednym z nich.

I znów poczuł, że to wszystko ma sens, że tak właśnie powinno wyglądać jego życie. Sierociniec wydawał się wspomnieniem tak odległym, że prawie byłby gotów przysiąc, że go sobie wymyślił. Co prawda nadal był sierotą, ale przecież nie było tutaj _niczyich_ rodziców. Nikt nie wiedział, kim jest i skąd przybył. Mógł nareszcie być taki, jak chciał. Tutaj nie będzie musiał uciekać.

Nim uczta się skończyła, czuł się zupełnie tak, jakby urodził się Ślizgonem. Żarty innych uczniów, ich uwagi i opinie, wszystko to wydawało się tak perfekcyjne, że aż trudne do pojęcia. Nawet kiedy ruszyli za prefektem w kierunku lochów, czuł się dobrze. Właściwie chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł się szczęśliwy.

Jednak i tym razem dał się nabrać. Zbyt naiwnie założył, że wszystko rzeczywiście może pójść dobrze. Zaczęło się już w drodze do lochów. Najpierw Abraxas Malfoy zapytał go, czym zajmuje się jego ojciec. Odparł – zgodnie z prawdą – że nie ma pojęcia. Blondyn drążył jednak temat i już po chwili wszyscy nowi uczniowie wiedzieli, że jest sierotą. Coś się zmieniło. Nie, nie wydawało mu się, żeby szczególnie przejęli się tym, że jest sierotą. Bardziej zainteresowało ich to, że wychował się wśród, jak to nazwali, mugoli, niemagicznych ludzi. Wyczuł ogarniającą ich niechęć. Nikt nie powiedział nic niemiłego, ale wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Dopiero kiedy Black zapytał, nie ukrywając pogardy, czy jego rodzice byli mugolami, zrozumiał. Przecież czytał Historię Hogwartu. Czy Slytherin nie był zwolennikiem czystokrwistości? Czy nie twierdził, że nie powinno się nauczać magii mugolskich dzieci? I już chciał zacząć się tłumaczyć, już chciał powiedzieć coś we własnej obronie, kiedy ktoś, do tej pory nie wiedział, kto dokładnie, coś powiedział. Zbyt cicho, żeby mógł to od razu usłyszeć, jednak inne głosy szybko podchwyciły hasło i po chwili aż zbyt wyraźnie zrozumiał, co chcieli mu powiedzieć, co o nim sądzili.

Szlama. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tego słowa, jednak samo w sobie było aż nazbyt treściwe. Brudna krew. Taka, której nie powinno tu być. Krew niemagicznych głupców.

Poczuł gniew. Chciał, żeby cierpieli, żeby zobaczyli, że z nim się nie zadziera, zupełnie tak jak wtedy, w jaskini. Ale już po chwili poczuł coś zupełnie innego – rozczarowanie. Rozczarowanie nimi wszystkimi. Rozczarowanie tym miejscem. Przecież tu miało być zupełnie inaczej. Miał nareszcie czuć, że jest tam, gdzie powinien być, a czuł tylko nieznośny ból.

Nim zrozumiał, co się dzieje, biegł przed siebie w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, krzycząc do gwiazd i księżyca, które nie wydawały się zbyt poruszone jego sytuacją.

Zorientował się, że jest zupełnie mokry. Deszcz padał coraz mocniej, a on miał na sobie tylko czarną szatę. Zaczął się trząść, sam nie wiedział, czy bardziej z zimna, bólu czy może wściekłości. To nie tak miało wyglądać.

\- Tom? - Jakiś głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia i odwrócił się szybko, wyciągając przed siebie różdżkę, choć w tej chwili mógł nią co najwyżej unieść w powietrze leżące niedaleko mokre gałęzie, co byłoby raczej bezcelowe.

Stał przed nim chłopak, na pierwszy rzut oka o kilka lat starszy. Jego czarne włosy mimo deszczu sterczały we wszystkie strony, a najwyraźniej zaczarowane szkła okularów pozostały suche. Jego wzrok przykuło jednak coś innego – dziwna blizna na czole, zupełnie jak błyskawica. Właściwie nie wiedział, dlaczego poczuł się dziwnie. Słyszał kiedyś, jak jedna ze starszych dziewczyn z sierocińca opowiadała o deja vu – podobno człowiek może mieć czasami wrażenie, że coś się już kiedyś stało, że gdzieś był lub kogoś spotkał, choć nie miało się to prawa zdarzyć. Właśnie coś takiego poczuł: jakby znał tego chłopaka, choć równocześnie był pewny, że nigdy dotąd się nie spotkali.

\- Co tutaj robisz? - zapytał znowu nieznajomy, a on odniósł wrażenie, że dostrzega w jego spojrzeniu coś na kształt troski, po czym dodał bardziej do siebie: - Właściwie nie jestem też pewien, co _ja_ tu robię...

\- Kim jesteś? - odezwał się w końcu, jak zawsze starając się nie okazywać zbyt wielu emocji.

\- Jestem... Harry – opowiedział tamten, nieco się osiągając.

\- Znamy się?

Wydawało mu się, czy Harry wyglądał na dziwnie zmieszanego tym pytaniem?

\- Właściwie... tak.

\- Jesteś moim ojcem? - zapytał, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Przecież to niedorzeczne, ten Harry nie mógł być od niego aż o tyle lat starszy.

\- Co? - Nieznajomy nie ukrywał zdziwienia. - Nie, oczywiście, że nie!

\- W takim razie co tutaj robisz? I skąd właściwie znasz moje imię? - Czy jego głos naprawdę musiał brzmieć ta oskarżycielsko? Nic dziwnego, że nie potrafił nawiązać z nikim kontaktu.

\- Może... usiądźmy? - zaproponował Harry, wskazując duże drzewo tuż nad jeziorem. - Już i tak jesteś zupełnie przemoczony.

Rzeczywiście, od jakiegoś czasu deszcz padał jeszcze mocniej. Poszedł za nieznajomym i po chwili zorientował się, że pod drzewem nie tylko jest sucho, ale też cieplej – Harry wyczarował błękitne płomienie, które ze zręcznością zamknął w słoiku, wyciągniętym z torby, w której słoik na pewno nie powinien się zmieścić.

\- Twoje ubranie – Harry dodał jeszcze z uśmiechem, wykonując kolejny gest różdżką i czarna szata zupełnie wyschła.

Usiedli na skrawku suchej trawy i zapadła cisza. Harry wpatrywał się w jezioro, a może bardziej w zamek? Trudno było ocenić.

Dopiero po chwili odezwał się spokojnie:

\- Wszystkie najlepsze rzeczy, które mnie spotkały, wydarzyły się tutaj, w Hogwarcie. - Podniósł wzrok i teraz wyraźnie zobaczył jego zielone oczy. - Tutaj poznałem pierwszych przyjaciół, tutaj dowiedziałem się, kim właściwie jestem. Tutaj po raz pierwszy poczułem, że jestem we właściwym miejscu, że gdzieś należę.

Słuchał go uważnie. Tak bardzo sam chciałby móc to wszystko powiedzieć. A jednak jak dotąd spotkało go tylko rozczarowanie. Tutaj też nie pasował.

\- Nie wierz w to, co powiedzieli – dodał Harry. - Nie jesteś... z rodziny mugoli. - Stwierdził to tak, jakby słowo szlama nie chciało mu przejść przez gardło.

\- Skąd wiesz? - zapytał, tym razem nawet nie starając się ukryć ciekawości. - Kim byli moi rodzice?

\- Cóż, wiem... I może rzeczywiście będzie lepiej, jeśli dowiesz się ode mnie... - Harry przez moment nieco się wahał, jakby robił coś nie do końca legalnego, po czym kontynuował: - To naprawdę idiotyczne, żeby Malfoy i Black mieli jakieś zarzuty co do czystości twojej krwi. Może potraktowaliby cię inaczej, gdyby wiedzieli, że to ty jesteś dziedzicem Slytherina.

\- Co?! - Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. - Ale... to niemożliwe. Gdyby moja matka była taką czarownicą, nie umarłaby tak... tak... - Głos mu się załamał.

\- Twoja matka wykorzystała resztki sił, żebyś mógł żyć. Może warto spojrzeć na to z tej perspektywy?

Przez chwilę milczeli. Rzeczywiście nigdy nie pomyślał o tym w ten sposób. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że jego matka musiała być słaba i niezdarna, skoro nie dość, że umarła, to jeszcze zostawiła go w sierocińcu. Myślał, że go nie kochała, że wolała się go pozbyć. A czasami, kiedy czuł ten okropny ból, coś podpowiadało mu, że być może to on sam ją zabił.

\- A mój ojciec? - zapytał w końcu cicho, żeby głos nie zdradził jego prawdziwych emocji.

Harry nie odpowiedział od razu. Wstał, zrobił kilka kroków w stronę jeziora, potem znów się cofnął, a w końcu zaczął kopać z irytacją pochyloną ze starości wierzbę.

\- Twój ojciec – zaczął, nadal nerwowo chodząc w tę i z powrotem – był nieodpowiedzialnym dupkiem.

Harry kopnął drzewo raz jeszcze tak energicznie, że aż syknął z bólu, a kiedy próbował mu przerwać, uniósł rękę:

\- Daj mi skończyć. - Po tych słowach usiadł znów na ziemi i tym razem spojrzał na niego uważnie. - Twój ojciec nie poczuwał się do odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny i za ciebie. Jest rozpuszczonym mugolem, nie widzącym niczego poza czubkiem własnego nosa. Nie potrafił dostrzec ani tego, że twoja matka go kochała, ani tego, że przez te wszystkie lata ty go potrzebowałeś. To nie jest człowiek, który mógłby cię stamtąd zabrać, rozumiesz?

Przytaknął. Rozumiał aż nazbyt dobrze. Jego najgorsze obawy okazały się prawdą – nie mógł oczekiwać, że ktoś zabierze go z sierocińca, jeśli jego matka nie żyła, a ojciec zwyczajnie nie chciał go znać.

Znów poczuł ból, jeszcze gorszy niż ten, który czuł, kiedy się z niego śmiali. Tamten ból był chwilowy – potrafił co prawda gromadzić się miesiącami, aż stawał się nie do zniesienia, ale to był ból pełen nadziei – nadziei na to, że to wszystko się kiedyś skończy. Nie zawsze będzie mieszkał w sierocińcu, nie zawsze będzie chodził do szkoły. Ten ból był inny – pełen bezsilności i poczucia beznadziei. Pewnych rzeczy nie mógł zmienić. Nie mógł przywrócić matce życia, nie mógł sprawić, że ojciec się nim zainteresuje po tylu latach. Żadna magia nie potrafi przecież odmieniać ludzkich serc, tak jak nie można cofnąć kroków wykonanych w przeszłości. Ta droga była już dla niego zamknięta. Właściwie zawsze była. Nie mógł już odzyskać jedenastu lat dzieciństwa, kiedy naiwnie czekał na tego nigdy niewidzianego, mistycznego ojca. Teraz nie miał już na kogo czekać. Był sam, zupełnie sam. Wcześniej jego samotność wypełniana nadzieja – teraz i ją mu odebrano.

Poczuł się zupełnie pusty. Jakby nie wypełniały go już żadne uczucia poza bólem, tak realnym, że aż odczuwalnym fizycznie, choć przecież nie był ranny. Miał wrażenie, że ból wypełnia go po brzegi i że nie tylko nigdy się go nie pozbędzie, ale nie będzie też w stanie z nim żyć ani chwili dłużej. Może gdyby spróbował to jakoś zmienić, gdyby ktoś, na przykład jego ojciec, poznał ten ból, mógłby zrozumieć, przez co musiał przejść? Nie mógł już walczyć ani uciekać, mógł tylko się poddać, czekając aż to wszystko się skończy.

I nagle poczuł, jak czyjeś ramiona go obejmują. W pierwszej chwili chciał się wyrwać, uciec, nie dać się zranić, ale potem zrozumiał, że nie musi się bać. Poczuł, że ten dziwny Harry, którego nie powinien znać, a który mimo to był dziwnie bliski, nie stanowi zagrożenia. Z jakiegoś powodu wiedział, że są sobie bliscy, może nawet podobni – nie jak krople wody, których nie da się odróżnić, ale jak wykrzywione lustrzane odbicie.

\- Nie rób tego – powiedział Harry. - Wiem, że pomyślisz, że łatwo mi to mówić i że przecież nie wiem, co czujesz, ale wierz mi, nie warto. Nie daj się pochłonąć nienawiści. Do ojca, do sierocińca, do innych uczniów.

Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że Harry się waha, jakby nie potrafił ubrać w słowa tego, co chce powiedzieć. Jakby bał się, że może coś bezpowrotnie zniszczyć.

\- Wydaje ci się, że wiesz, kim jesteś – powiedział w końcu cicho. - Ale przecież żaden człowiek nie jest sumą swoich rodziców. Nie jesteś skazany ani na słabość, ani zło, ani śmierć. Rozumiesz, Tom?

Podniósł głowę i znowu spojrzał w te zielone oczy. Widział w nich jakąś determinację, walkę o coś, co zostało stracone dawno temu, poświęcenie graniczące z szaleństwem i nie wiedział, co to wszystko znaczy.

\- Kim ty jesteś? - zapytał w końcu.

\- Jestem... Harry, po prostu Harry.

\- I nie jesteś prawdziwy?

\- Co? - zdziwił się Harry. - Dlaczego miałbym nie być prawdziwy?

Jednak zanim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Harry wyciągnął z zaczarowanej sakiewki scyzoryk i zaczął nim coś zawzięcie skrobać w korze starej wierzby.

\- Widzisz? - westchnął po kilku minutach. - Przyjdziesz tu jutro, a znak nie zniknie.

Spojrzał uważnie na korę i dojrzał w niej kilka niezgrabnie nakreślonych słów:

\- To nasze wybory ukazują, kim naprawdę jesteśmy, o wiele bardziej niż nasze zdolności – przeczytał na głos.

\- Rozumiesz, co to znaczy? - zapytał Harry, a kiedy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, stwierdził spokojnie: - Nie jest ważne to, kim się rodzimy, ale to, kim się stajemy. To właśnie czyni nas ludźmi.

Kiedy nadal milczał, Harry dodał jeszcze:

\- Jesteś odważny i mądry, Tom. Możesz osiągnąć tak wiele, o wiele więcej niż ja. Ale będziesz musiał dokonać wyboru, i to nie jednego wyboru, ale wielu. Ten... ból nie zniknie od razu. Takie rzeczy nie odchodzą łatwo. Mają w zwyczaju ciągnąć się jak wyjątkowo oślizgłe gumochłony, a są jeszcze nieprzyjemniejsze niż one. Bolą, spowalniają, nie pozwalają zapomnieć, przekształcają słowa i myśli. Ale pewnego dnia się poddają. Obiecaj mi, że nie poddasz się pierwszy, dobrze?

\- A jeśli nie dam rady? - zapytał, chwytając rękaw kurtki Harry'ego, przeczuwając, że już za chwilę go tu nie będzie. - Jestem odmieńcem i w tamtym świecie i w tym. Wszystko miało się zmienić, miałem być w końcu normalny, a już pierwszego dnia mnie wyśmiali. Nigdy nie znajdę tu dla siebie miejsca ani przyjaciół.

\- Przyjaciół? - Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. - Przecież znalazłeś mnie.

\- Ale ty znikniesz, prawda? Czuję to.

\- Zniknę, to prawda – westchnął Harry. - I nie mogę obiecać, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy. Wręcz przeciwnie – jeśli wszystko potoczy się tak, jak na to zasługujemy, nie spotkamy się już nigdy, a przynajmniej nie w takim stanie. Ale pomyśl o tym, że pewnego dnia w tej szkole pojawił się pewien chłopiec, bardzo podobny do ciebie, taki, który nie miał rodziców ani pojęcia o magii i który nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście, patrząc na wszystko, co go otacza. Ten chłopiec też nie miał domu ani przyjaciół. A jednak znalazł to wszystko tutaj, w Hogwarcie. I choć jeszcze wiele razy czuł ból, nie był już sam.

\- Ale... jak mam tam teraz wrócić? Wyśmieją mnie.

\- Nie, nie wyśmieją. Założę się, że jutro pobijesz ich na wszystkich lekcjach.

\- I zaczną mnie lubić?

\- Jeśli dasz im się lubić.

Zastanawiał się przez chwilę nad tymi słowami. Najwyraźniej musiał jeszcze odkryć sekret ludzkich więzi.

\- Harry, mogę zapytać o coś jeszcze?

\- Oczywiście.

\- W przyszłości... przydarzyło mi się coś strasznego, prawda?

\- Skąd mógłbym to wiedzieć? Przecież przyszłość dopiero nadejdzie – uśmiechnął się Harry, po czym wstał i odszedł w kierunku jeziora, znikając w ciemności, zostawiając za sobą garść niebieskich płomyków.

* * *

 _ **AN** : Jednym z moich największych problemów z kanonem jest to, że ani Harry, ani pozostali bohaterowie nie próbują znaleźć innej drogi niż walka na śmierć i życie._

 _A jak Harry przeniósł się w czasie? Chyba nie jest to aż tak istotne, a poza tym, kto tak naprawdę wie, na czym polega magia?_


End file.
